


"Now What?"

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Caring, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Other, Sex Talk, Smut, and it hurts to think you are going through this, and much fluff, and no one else, and the players who wished for him to get better, bobo - Freeform, don't read or skip the part, get better baby, handjob, i know how it feels now, just bojan, knee ligament, mention of incest so if not comfortable with it, no relationships - Freeform, through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bojan is to miss the rest of the season because of a stupid knee ligament injury and that's just what it is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Now What?"

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is true as far as i know 
> 
> writing from (his current injury) position.

Everyone he knew (almost everyone) was texting him or through social media telling him that he was going to be good that he needed to be strong but he doesn't recall any of them telling him they were sorry. why would they be? still he has had worst pain before and its stupid everything is stupid he was going to miss the rest of the season all because of his knee?! his stupid knee. he has said it before he will say it again it is stupid . The guys from stoke tell him -in a joking matter- "at least you go to score", which is true but it doesn't help one bit. Bojan would prefer to be out on a field than on a bed. He left with a yellow card and fans shouting "cheat" at him and he tried to stop thinking about that but couldn't. he couldn't and he hated that. 

"Mr.Kri-" Bojan looked at the female that the club had insisted on hiring for him with a look as in what did you call me "-sorry. Bojan-" she smiled correcting herself "-you have a call" Bojan didn't even want to know who it was they all said the same thing and who the hell calls him at his home phone?! 

'Bo call me back' -Pique  
'don't kill yourself over this' -Cesc  
'animo Bo!' -Muniesa  
Bojan sighed locking his phone, deciding on taking yet again another nap. 

When he woke up there wasn't any more sunlight coming from the curtained windows. He leaned to the side to check the time on his phone, 12, great. The pain was worst then before, he tried to put more pillows under his foot to get it higher maybe that would help. It wasn't until he couldn't deal with it anymore that he yelled for the lady that had to stay in his house at all times (they even insisted on her having to take him to the bathroom and having to bathe him. Bojan disagreed). "is everything ok?" she was gasping "uh...yes- my knee is hurting a lot and i-" she was nodding her head at him "i will go get an ice pack and your medicine" Bojan smiled at her appreciatively. 

It was 4am and he couldn't sleep. He was told that the pills would make him tired but it didn't work. So he just gave up and got on his phone he was going through all of his messages some from his family members others from teammates (including ex teammates) and some from people he hadn't heard about in a while.  
There was also one from his manager(s) -including Pep- but he didn't reply to any of them. He checked his instagram -notifications blown-, the same thing; 'get better soon,animo,sos un crack' and some of his teammates and ex teammates posts of him. He felt bad about not being able to answer so he decided on just posting a picture saying he's ok and some other things to make it believable that he was okay. Once that was done he started feeling the medicine kick in, making him yawn a hell of a lot. His phone rang and in the state he was he still answered (because everyone knows that Bojan always answers; even Bojan himself). 

"Hola" his voice groggy "you were sleeping? sorry" silence. "mhmm" Bojan was tired and couldn't make out who it was on the other line "it's uh...thiago...thiago Alcantara" 

"oh...Hi..." he sat up, his back against the backboard of his king sized bed (that sometimes made him feel extra lonely), forgotten about his tired state."hey" Thiago's voiced sounded gravelly and Bojan didn't like it "so.uhm...how's uh Rafa-Rafinha?" Bojan hears the breath on the other line become louder "uh- yea- i- i, he is alright" Thiago missed his brother a lot "i called to. you know talk about you-" Bojan loves Thiago. He really dose but..he has heard enough of it already 'you'll be ok' 'dont think to much about it kid' 'time flies' 'blah blah blah' "Thi-" Bojan runs his hand over his face "listen, look i know how you feel. I didn't call you to tell you that i'm sorry -i am- or you know that bullshit...I just fell like calling you. what are you doing?" Bojan turns the volume on the tv down a little bit but not completely "uh..nothing. It hurts so i'm trying to distract myself" he feels his cheeks heat up (if he knew only why...) "oh, how?" curiosity obvious in his voice "uh. well I've tried reading...and watching movies oh and tried to catch up on series but...nothing really helps." he lets go of a breath he didn't quite realize he was holding "i-maybe, can help?" he coughs a little "okay" voice small but somehow (only Bojan can manage this) hoarse, Thiago definitely noticed. 

In the end Bojan can hardly breathe, hands yearning to be in his underwear; not playing his fingers on the hem of his waistband "Thiago-" his voice is extremely breathy and Thiago enjoys it so much Yet he also feels guilt forming on the pit of his stomach "no seriously why don't you like do the kink you've always wanted to do with that nurse of yours" because it doesn't involve a girl, Bojan thinks to himself "why-?" Thiago has his bottom lip in-between his teeth "you could like...play doctor with her-" Bojan imagines himself as a doctor while Thiago (whose right hand is itching to touch himself instead of just cupping himself through his boxers under his sweats) thinks about how he would look in a nurse outfit "-Oooh! yea like when you were a kid and would play doctor-" Thiago giggles "-you told me that story when you were (half naked;arms around me almost protectively) drunk, after that game against...i don't remember-" mainly because all he could recall from that night was rafa's hungry eyes on him while Thiago was kissing him -not on the mouth- sloppily, obviously drunk but so was Rafinha and Thiago himself. His excuse when the party was over and the Alcantara's brothers were back in their room was that 'he was drunk and so was Bo he received a growl from his little brother and when Rafa leaned into him -so close- Thiago didn't move away and what happened after that well...that's between him and his beautiful little Brazilian brother -it consisted of him wreathing in Rafa's hotel room bed with Rafa hovering above him; naked chests and all the rest...- "-who it was but i remember that you said you wanted to play with maybe....who was it?...tell me Bo" by this time Bojan's hands were holding a tight grip on his prick using two fingers as a cock ring he didn't want to climax (because Bojan Krkic was NOT gay or something like that). He wanted to answer Thiago with words but his head felt dizzy and he tried but fail miserably letting out a whine as soon as he opened his mouth "-yea...i never thought of Messi as a doctor until that day and...wait!-" Bojan widen his eyes putting the movement of his thumb on his slit to halt "-imagine Messi in a doctor coat with no shirt on but how he use to look back then not now, and boxers, white boxers" Bojan's thumb motion starting back up again, his eyes closed imagining more than Thiago's description "he used to look cute... now he looks hot" they both sigh in link "yea" Bojan's first word in quite a while. "fuck. Thi. i miss you" Thiago hums in response "why? what do you miss most about me?" 

Bojan thinks about this for a while. He misses the way he looked after training, the way he would talk and talk about his little brother so much and Bojan would act like he didn't know Thiago didn't just have affection for Rafael as his sibling, he misses the wet kisses Bojan loved the most (after the hug from the best player in the world) after he scored from Thiago, he misses the sleepovers that always ended with Thiago cuddled into him like a kitten rubbing his nose into Bojan's chest even though they were both sleeping, he misses...god how he missed the drunk nights, the drunk Thiago "I miss our closeness. you know- our friendship, and i miss your smile. It always made me happy to see your smile and i miss the comfort of just knowing that you're a few minutes away from my house and I- i miss when it would rain, and i would get sad because i-" Thiago interrupts him "you hate the rain" he says in a hardly audible whisper. Bojan never stopped talking but he still heard it "-hate when it rains and you would come over and be there for me...i just i miss you so fucking much" Bojan and Thiago both aware of the sappy words coming from Bojan but it doesn't stop either of their hands from their Delicious movements "i miss you too" Bojan hears shuffling kind of like a phone falling and a muffled moan. He comes. hard. 

It lasts long but then they both get their breaths back "did-" Thiago gasped (Bojan guessed he must have touched his penis, remembering how extremely sensitive he was after he came) "did i help.forget....you?" every word said followed by a deep breath, Thiago trying to get his breath back. Bojan nodded his head frantically then realizing he couldn't be seen "ye-yes" the s coming out as if he wear a snake and the i short followed by a long intake of a breath and then a sigh. Both men smiling. 

 

After the talk with Thiago, after saying his goodbyes to Thiago both of them knowing what they had done but neither of them mentioning it. Not a word. Bojan decided to fall asleep which in a couple of hours he finally did.

When the stoke city player wakes up there's a note on top of his phone (the first thing he checks as soon as he wakes up) 'hi. i did not want to wake you but i had an emergency and i talked to Mr.Crouch, he gave me permission to go. I will be back as soon as i can, please try not to do so much with your leg. I left your lunch near you and some snacks and drinks. everything i could think off that you might need.'

Bojan just rolled his eyes (not that he hated or disliked the girl but the fact that Peter would hire her), folding the note and putting it far. Reaching for his phone he had a missed called from 'Titi (C)' Bojan could not hide smile forming on his lips, quickly hitting the 'call back' button. ringing ringing and more ringing. Until "bonjour" Bojan smiles "hola" now it is Thierry the one that smiles "how are you" Spanish accent so close to perfection "i- don't want to- fine." Bojan mumbles "Ok. I'm on vacation with my family, my woman took the kids to...well somewhere" He knows Bo meant to say he didn't want to talk to about his health and so that's what he did. Like always. Doing whatever the younger boy said. "you- you're alone.." Thierry laughs a small chuckle "yes. absolutely alone. I'm...lonely" Bojan can hear the smile in his voice "me too" he sighs "i miss you captain" "i miss you too kid" Thierry is on the couch of the (luxurious) hotel, legs spread wide. "no. I miss you." Thierry knows he means seeing him on his tv,live, while he plays or the calls he received when he had lost and was so close to losing his temper. Because not even his wife understood when that happened. Only his Bo. so he nods his head "i know baby" he looks up at the ceiling feeling a twitch in his shorts. Bojan remembers that name, so perfectly. "...captain" he sighs, eyes closing remembering remembering. 

That conversation doesn't go as Bojan would have wanted. Titi's family arrives before anything happens so he tells him he loves him and a 'you'll come back even stronger Bobaby i know it' and that was it. Bojan was left staring at his now black phone screen. blinking. 

When he lies awake at night he thinks about having to miss the season but then he remembers his teammates and the helping hand they offer. Then it all goes back to that shitty field.

Bo really wants to sue them but he won't.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write this because i am feeling it at the moment. (his is much more serious than mines as far as i know but for now my knee doesn't require surgery unlike his and i imagine his pain must be worst so i tried to not focus on the pain as much because i don't want to think about Bo in pain).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, kudos, comments and all are very welcomed. They let me know i did good.


End file.
